452! Where is my Son!
by Bethica
Summary: The reason why White is chasing her is because he wants his son badly. He is doing everything to get his son back.
1. The Beginnig when it all happens

The Beginning, when it all happens  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron, I'm doing for my entertainment purpose only.  
  
"Boo, where are you going?" Original Cindy asked Max in her apartment.  
  
"Out, since I'm free to go anywhere" Max said happily. Max is fixing her black tight jacket. She got her motorcycle keys as she was leaving the door. "OC, I'll be back tonight....after giving Joshua some food at Terminal City."  
  
"Ok Max" Original Cindy went to her room to go to sleep.  
  
Max walked out of her apartment. She went outside and went onto her cycle, Max rode off. A black car began to follow Max. Max had the feel the she is free. She was leaving the state of Seattle. Max is thinking of going to New Haven. Max eyes enchanted and see 4 black cars blocking the bridge. "Oh, great!" Max sees a ramp. "Hahaha..." Max speeds up her cycle and droves onto the bridge.  
  
White came out of his car and shot out Max's tires. Max sees her tires loosing air. Max is trying now to control her bike. Max jumped of her bike. She lands onto White's men car. She sees her bike explodes. White holds a gun at Max. "You guys must have missed me. What new?"  
  
"452...I can ask a simple question......where's my son?"  
  
"You really don't want to drop this subject huh?" Max kicked the gun out of White's hands. Then quickly knocked out his men, Max sees a person on a motorcycle; she watches the movement slowly and equally. Max jumped onto the cycle. The cyclist knocks down Otto out of the way. Max watches White angrily kicked one of his men in the gut.  
  
"452, next time you won't get away, I want my son!"  
  
The cyclist stopped his bike. Max quickly got off. "I'm so sorry, I was in danger." A man looked at Max.  
  
"I've seen you before" He lit a cigarette. "You're that girl, that kept hostages at Jam Pony.....your name are 452..."  
  
"You can call me Max" Max began to walk away.  
  
"You're that freak!" The man began to scream. He took a gun out of his pocket. Max froze, she quickly not to hesitate. He was coming closer to Max. He was ready to pull the trigger. Max quickly used her flash like speed, grabbing the gun out of his hands and knocked him down. Max put her foot onto his chest. "Kill me. You were designed to kill humans." said the man  
  
"That's a good one. I won't even kill a human soul, I'm practical human"  
  
The man got up and ran to his cycle and sped off. Max walks into the forest. She blends in around the tree surroundings. The man stopped his bike in front of White. White came up to him.  
  
"Have you seen a girl with a barcode?"  
  
"Yeah, that freak stole my gun....out of my hands" the man began to pant.  
  
"Good...452...is going to pay." White took his gun out. "Where any witness around?"  
  
"Err, no....just Max and me."  
  
"Good." White walked away from him. "But then again......I don't need you." White quickly shot the man in the chest. The man fell off his bike. White went up to him looking down. "I didn't want to risk my exposure and her.....from a human would we?" The man looked at White.  
  
"Are...are....are.... You... You a trans?"  
  
"No, the future" White shot him in the head. White looked at his men. "Dispose the body and put a damn barcode on him and put a body bag onto him....we wouldn't want to be discovered. Max hears White coming near the forest. She quickly runs to find a spot so White doesn't find her.  
  
It was getting dark, it started to rain. Max has no shelter or somebody to turn to. Max sees a building near by. Max quickly went inside. She strangled her hair so it won't be dripping wet. Max sees a shadow in the building. Max quickly hid in a well dark place. White was walking around in the building.  
  
"Check everything that is dark, or something hidden really well, when you find 452, bring her alive."  
  
Max sees the coast is clear. Max quickly went up the stairs. White saws her, he quickly got his gun out and he followed her. Max ducked behind an old desk.  
  
"452, it's not to play hide n seek, I want my son, if you don't tell me where is my son?" White saw the shadow of Max. He shot the shadow hiding Max in the leg. She quickly not to scream in pain, White is enclosing on her. Max threw sand in his eyes. Max gets up using her flash-like speed. He quickly grabbed Max by the arm. She bit him on the arm. Max sees an open window. Down below is water. Otto came up the stairs. "452, for the last time where is my son!" She didn't answer. She walks back then she jumps of a ledge into the river. White began to try to shoot at Max; Max dodges the bullets under water. White came up to Otto and knocked him down to the first floor. Max quickly escaped. But not for long. 


	2. Quaker Family

Quaker Family  
  
Max quickly got out of the river, limping from her wounded leg. She wasn't near any highways or roads. Max sat down. She used her nails to take the bullet out of her leg. "Ouch!" Max strapped her wound with some giant leaves. "I guess I will be here for a while" Max looked around at her surroundings. She used her enchanted vision. She sees a man with a rifle and a deer on his back, he must be a hunter. Max cautiously came up to him. "Hi, my name is Max"  
  
"You shot in the leg! Let me help you" He came up to Max. "Did I shoot you? I was trying to shoot me deer, for my family."  
  
"No, some guy shot me in the leg. Do you have a cell phone? My battery died."  
  
"We don't use electricity, we communicate through letters.my name is John Smith"  
  
Max looked around. "Do you have a place for me to rest my leg?"  
  
"Yes, in our guest room, you need to change, before you get ye-self sick"  
  
"No, I'm totally cool, I don't wear a dress"  
  
"Ye don't?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not that too faminem"  
  
"Oh I see, let's go to me place"  
  
Max and John went to his house; Max thought his family must live in the Quakers. Living on a farm for no electricity. Max is cool with it; she can survive without these things. Max came up to a beautiful cabin. Max sees John kids running around. "Daddy! Who is this person!" said a little girl name Mary.  
  
"This is Max; I found her zee wounded in thee woods"  
  
Max smiled at the girl. "Hi, that's a cute dolly of yours" As Max bended down to see Mary  
  
"Thanks" Mary hopped away cheerfully.  
  
"Come Max," Max followed the man to his home. His wife Jane was cooking dinner and his son Joe was making a rocking chair. Joe is about 18 years old. Max rested her leg, it stopped bleeding. Max gets up, Joe came up to Max.  
  
"Hi" He grabbed Max hand and kissed on to her hand. "My name is Joe your name is"  
  
"Max Guevara" Max said happily  
  
"Miss Max, tell me how did you meet me father?"  
  
"I escaped this special in charge White, fell into a river, found your father and now I'm here"  
  
Joe walked around Max. He sees her barcode. "What is zee that on ye back of ye neck?"  
  
"That's my tattoo, it's a barcode"  
  
"Why do you need a barcode?"  
  
Max was looking around. Max assume its safe, "It's a brand"  
  
"For zee what?" He asked Max curiosity  
  
"Well, have you heard a place called Manticore?"  
  
"No" He looked at his father, he shook his head so is the wife. "What zee is it?"  
  
"I was made in a lab called Manticore, each of the transhuman and X-Series we needed to have a barcode as in a brand. We were given with the DNA for X- series feline DNA for enhanced tolerance for cold, superhuman strength, Flash-like speed, camera-like eyesight, photographic memory, excellent hearing, ability to hold her breath for long amounts of time, ability to function without rest"  
  
"Wow!" He came up to Max. "Can zee show my family your powers?"  
  
"If I do you think I'm some kind of God"  
  
"Well... yes."  
  
Max stepped away and senses something. Max's pupil enlarged. Joe saw it amazed. Max sees a vicious rabid cat. Max saw it ready to pounce onto Mary. Max used her flash-like speed diving into the wooden window. Max knocked Mary out of the way. Max quickly got an axe and chopped off the cat's head. Mary got up.  
  
"You saved me from the devil!"  
  
Max stood there looking. Where in the world is a rabid cat a devil? Anyways it was like the devil, foaming at the mouth. Max saw her wound already healing. It was a little wound cuz a tiny bullet size of a pea couldn't be that serious.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" said Jane  
  
Everyone came rushing to the table. Max just stood there.  
  
"Max you can eat dinner with us" said John  
  
Max smiled and sat down on the wooded uncomfordable chair. She looks around. Everyone was praying for there meal. Max didn't know how to pray. She justed watched them.  
  
"Are ye goin to pray for me food?" Said John  
  
"I don't know how to pray, I wasn't born with a relion family, I believe in the blue lady"  
  
"Then pray for her"  
  
Max tried to pray, she was having the flashbacks about the blue lady when she was a kid at Manticore, they used to give their teeth in the high place so it can make the blue lady stronger. Max sees Ben, "Ben why are you doing this?"  
  
"You know why"  
  
Max jumped out of the flashback. Everyone was already eating, Max began to eat her food. Joe watched Max eating. "Did ye had ye good pray?" Max nodded. Max finished eating. Max gets up and she was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Ye leavin already? Stay for the night" said Jane  
  
"I can't, if I stay here long enough, White will get me and probably kill you"  
  
"Me understand" said Mary  
  
Max came up to Mary, "I have no choice.I'm not unlike any of you.I can just stay in one place thinking it will be safe. I have to keep on running away from White"  
  
Mary looked Max smiling, "Will ye visit ye us again?" said Mary  
  
"Yeah, when I take care of White"  
  
Before Max left, she saw the family. "By the way..if White and his men come here.don't say a word.they will kill you without a pulse"  
  
"What ye look like?" said Joe  
  
"Black suits, earpiece on the ears, black shoes, guns, tazers, cell phone"  
  
"Ye thanks.Max"  
  
Max walked into the forest she finds herself on a highway. She sees a truck heading To Seattle, Max jumped onto the truck to avoid White nearby. Max hid under a blanket. White's car went pass the trucker. 


	3. Ambush

Ambush  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron, I owe Nothing, in my pocket I own $ 0.00. I'm doing this for my entertainment purpose  
  
That same day, Max hid under a blanket in the pickup truck, she was surrounded by gardening tools. Max kept herself quiet. The person in the truck was listening to "Bring it to me," by Samantha Cole. Max liked the music that kept her busy. Max sees the coast is clear. Max jumped off the truck.  
  
The force of the wind knocked Max to the windshield of Otto car. Max fell off his car, she is bleeding from the head, and she is unconscious. Otto stopped his car to see what was that bang. His windshield is broken. He sees a girl lying on the girl. He sees a barcode. He recognized it, it was Max barcode. He checked if she was alive. She is still alive amazingly. He called White's cell phone.  
  
"White, it's me Otto"  
  
White picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Did you find 452?"  
  
"Sir, yes she got hit by my car, she came out of nowhere"  
  
"Take her into custody"  
  
Otto hanged up on White. Ottos ordered his men to gather and around 452 and bring her into the car. Otto lifts Max into the car. He drove off to the Familiar building. Max is a prisoner to White, she thinks just tell that his son is alive and maybe White let her go, but then again he will kill her because number 1 she is a transgenetic and number 2 she kidnapped Ray the first place.  
  
Max woken up in a small cell, chained against the wall. Someone must have put stitches on her side of her head and bandaged her waist. Max tugged on the chains. White came into the cell, with a smirk on his face, he holds a tazer and in his pants pocket he holds pistol. He walked around Max.  
  
"452.I finally got you.like 100 times.this time you won't escape"  
  
"Oh really, the bad guys always loses"  
  
"Wrong 452.you will lose to your grave"  
  
Max tugged onto the chains. She was really angry and she really wants to kill White. He holds a tazer in her face. "White. just give up on your son."  
  
"No, he is the only flesh and blood that I own"  
  
"If you were not into the breeding cult for dummies, maybe you will spend quality time with your son and two other kids and your wife.but no.they are dead.you killed them.screw the Familiar cult!"  
  
He began to tazer Max, "No, 452.that was the way to 2 thousand years, till you screw up so Ray wouldn't be one of us." Max refuses  
  
"Bite me.I will never tell where your son is." Otto knocked on the door, White stops and began to speaks.  
  
"Otto can you see I'm busy!" said White angrily  
  
"Sir, CJ escaped again"  
  
"I will be there in a minute," said White. He looked at Max. "452 don't go anywhere.your not finished.yet" He stormed out of the cell. Alec busted through the cell door. Alec released Max.  
  
"You ok Max?" said Alec  
  
"Yeah, how did you find me?"  
  
"I overheard that they got 452.after you got hit by Otto's car.by the way, what really happened?"  
  
"Long story, let's get out of here before he comes back and kills us both,"  
  
Max hopped onto Alec's cycle. At Alec place, Alec made some turkey and some soup. Max was really hungry. Then she went onto Alec's couch and felled asleep. Logan came up to Alec.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"She gets bumps, bruises and a cut on her forehead.Normal tomorrow probably fire her a$$ because she was gone more than 4 days. Without calling."  
  
"OC will handle that.take care of Max," Logan walked away and went out the door. Max is happy she is safe from White for now.Mauhahahahahaha 


	4. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. The only way to keep Dark Angel alive is writing fanfic and doing RPG to make Dark Angel stronger!  
  
*~Chapter 4~*  
  
Coming together  
  
The next day, Max woken up, she smells that Alec is making coffee, it smells so good. Max gets up. Alec sees her; he gives her a cup of Java. Alec also made some breakfast for Max. Max looked at Alec. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Logan wants me to take care of you"  
  
"How sweet," Max kissed Alec on the cheek. Alec thought she likes him. Alec shakes his head, like yeah right.Max and Logan belongs together.not Alec and Max. Max is thinking about Alec.but she refuses to fall in love with Alec. Max thought since if there is no cure for the virus, maybe Max should see other people. Max put her cup of Java down. Alec was looking at her. Max pinned him against the wall. "Max!?" Max put her finger in front of Alec soft, gentle lips. Max kisses Alec on the lips. Alec and Max started to kiss. "Max we should go to work"  
  
"Ok, then" Alec was like whoa, she really likes me.  
  
As Max and Alec were leaving, Alec is craving for more Max on his lips, Alec kissed Max. Logan got out of his car, to see if Max is alright. Logan saw Max and Alec kissing each other. Logan is really pi$$ed he kick the car. He went in and drove off. Max and Alec went onto his there bikes. Logan drove to the parking lot, he began to cry and sob. He knew Max and him will never will have the chance to be together.  
  
At Jam Pony: Max and Alec were holding hands, they looked really happy. OC looks at Max. "Max what about Logan?" Max looks at OC.  
  
"It's over with it, I don't want to feel sorry about myself anymore" Max went to her locker. Alec was smiling at Max. Normal gave Alec some packages.  
  
"Alec, go for your run.bip..bip..bip..this isn't romance time"  
  
Alec went onto his bike and went for his run, OC came up to Max. "Max are you in heat?"  
  
"No, boo.I and Alec are going out"  
  
OC froze, she can't believe she and Alec are going out; they always hated each other even at Manticore. OC goes for her run. OC went onto her bike and left. Normal came up to Max.  
  
"Max.where were you?"  
  
"Cross-country"  
  
"Go do that on your vacation"  
  
6 hours later, at Alec's crib:  
  
Asha knocked on the door, Alec opened the door. "Alec have you seen Logan, he is missing" Max came to the side of Alec.  
  
"Where was the last time you seen Logan?" said Alec  
  
"Logan's missing?" said Max  
  
"Logan went to see you Max." Max felt something in her gut, real bad. Tears were going down her eyes; she must have hurt Logan's feelings. "Max what's the matter?"  
  
"He must have seen me and Alec making out" Max got her motorcycle keys. "I'm going to find him" Max went out of house in a hurry; she went onto her cycle and drove off. She used her enchanted vision she sees Logan's car in an empty parking lot, Max went in. She stills sees Logan crying. Max tapped on his car window, he looked at Max, he looked away. Max feel's really bad. "Logan.I..I" Logan rolled down his window down.  
  
"Max goes have fun with Alec!"  
  
"I'm sorry in what you saw.."  
  
"I came to see you.I found a cure for the virus."  
  
Max feels bad, Max called Alec. "Alec me and the relationship is over"  
  
"Whaaaaa?"  
  
"That's right Alec, Logan found the cure.and it's over.."  
  
"Whaaaaa?"  
  
"Sorry Alec.you will never have a chance with me..not even Manticore"  
  
Max hangs up and Logan. Logan started to smile a bit. "Max? You and Alec were dating?"  
  
"Sort of.I thought I should move on"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You and Alec meant to be with each at that point.but when the virus is cure.me and you will be together forever" 


	5. Where is my son part I

Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. Dark Angel, Will live on for eternity! Also this a fan entertainment, for people who loves Dark Angel who like to write fanfic and doing RPG  
  
DarkAngel270: The reason Max chopped the cats head off, your suppose to do that.you can't cure a cat that has rabies cuz the cat is insane  
  
Jensen Wifey: The Comment you posted was really rude.I mean it.it hurt my feelings. I know my grammar stinks but I'm trying my best at it, because I have learning disabilities. And it takes a long time to make it understandable and my spelling is fine. I use spell check every 5 minutes  
  
Where Is My Son! PART I//III  
  
At Ray's Aunt's House:  
  
"Aunty, when am I going to see my daddy?" Said Ray anxiously  
  
"Soon"  
  
"When? I want to be strong like him and want to be in The Coming"  
  
"Ray, you watch too much TV"  
  
"No, I'm a Familiar!" He shows his aunts the snake burn symbol on his arm....  
  
Next Day at the Familiar Building:  
  
White is in his offices looking at some paper work. Otto came up to White. White looked at Otto in a stern face. White slammed his pen down. "What? Can you SEE I'm busy?" Otto didn't know what to say.  
  
"Sir, we have retrieve a machine that will spill out information's, from the X-Series" White looks at White, he is smiling evil. White gets up. He patted Otto on his shoulder.  
  
"Otto, you get your pay.15%...now all we need is 452.use it on her and so I can get my son!" White paused. "Then I will kill.452! Otto you did a fine job..." Otto nodded.  
  
Max Crib:  
  
Max was fixing her tight leather black pants. She puts her cell phone in a pouch on her right arm. She puts on her leather jacket. Original Cindy came up to Max. "Boo, where are you going?"  
  
"To Logan's.the virus is cured.I'm.so happy"  
  
"Is.Ummm.Alec totally cool with it? You and Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, plus dating Alec.is like dating my dead Manticore brother Ben"  
  
"Whatever Max, I think you hurt Alec's feelings, he thought you like him"  
  
"Oh" Max felt bad for him "I think he would understand"  
  
Alec's Crib:  
  
"She doesn't like me.she used me..till the virus is cured.." He slams his stuff against the wall. Asha came in Alec's crib. She kneeled down next to him; tears were coming out of his eyes. "I thought she liked me" Asha is hugging him. "Do you know what, I should confront Max.no.I.will be the shit out of her"  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Asha stay out of this" Asha can tell he is really mad. She was trying to block the door. "Move!" Asha stood there.  
  
"Alec, you're going too far"  
  
Alec ignored her; he used his flash-like speed and pushed Asha on the ground. Asha gets up; she hears Alec motorcycle and he went off. Asha used Alec's telephone. "Max, just a warning, Alec is going to beat you up.he's really mad"  
  
"Oh.did he just left?" Max seems worried.  
  
"No like 12 minutes ago, I got knock out"  
  
Outside of Max's crib:  
  
Max waited for Alec. Alec got of his bike and came up to Max in a fighting mood. He tries to throw few punches. Max blocks it. Alec eyes were full of anger. "You used me!" Max stepped back, she felt really bad. Max couldn't resist herself. "Fight me, 452...I can't wait till White gets the hold of you and string you up" Max got angry of his cruel words. Max and Alec began to circling around each other. Max is now in the fighting stance. Alec tries to kick Max. She blocks it.  
  
"Alec!?"  
  
"I thought you like me, but no.till the virus is cured"  
  
"I do like you." Max blocks few punches and kicks from Alec  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Max looks at Alec, "I thought maybe move on with my life.since the virus wasn't going anytime soon"  
  
White pulls up and surrounds Max and Alec. Otto and his men gather around in circles. They were mostly aiming at Max. White came out of his car with a pistol in his hand. Alec looks at Max. "452, did I miss this bond between you and 494?"  
  
"No not really"  
  
"But, now.where is my son!?"  
  
"Drop the subject dude"  
  
CJ walks out of the alley and sees White. White orders his men to take custody of CJ imminently. "CJ, how in the world you escaped?  
  
"That mysterious girl" Before CJ was grabbed. "She knows everything about you White and Sandeman.."  
  
White looks at him and then at Max. "Whatever" White was ready to pull the trigger at Max. Out of nowhere a mysterious girl, in a black suit and black mask blocks the incoming bullets. One of the bullets hits Alec on the shoulder. Max looks at the girl. White focusly aims at the mysterious girl. "What are you suppose to be? Black in a costume girl?" White begins to laugh. One of White's men came up to her. She grabs him. She snaps the guy's neck less in a second. White was amazed. "Work for us.girl"  
  
"Never, to a Familiar"  
  
"Don't tell me you're a friend with a transgenetic?" Max and Alec was wondering the same thing if she is a friends with transgenetics or one of them. "So are you one of them?"  
  
"Yes, in a unlike way, I'm the youngest X5...very different from 452 unit"  
  
Max has a werid flash-back. She sort of remembers something like that, that the young X5 was a psycho killed an X5, 67 Manticore scientists and guards and one anomly. "I remember you," said Alec "I heard that you were all vamped out when you killed my friend and killed others"  
  
"X5 killing another X5? Interesting" said White  
  
"I didn't have my soul at that time" White looks at the mysterious girl.  
  
"No soul?"  
  
"Yes, long story"  
  
"So what's your designation?"  
  
"330523651817" She looks around. "I need to go" The mysterious girl jumps onto some roof and went into the night sky. She soon disappears.  
  
"Werid.now where were we?" said White "Ah ha, 452 where is my son?"  
  
"Never in a millions of years" Max paused. "I still in a way like to know why the girl ran all of a sudden"  
  
"Maybe she wants me finish off the job" White looks around. He sees the conclave in a distance. "That's why.she must be afraid of the conclave"  
  
The conclave comes up with White. "Ames, have you seen a mysterious girl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ames.she is part of The Coming..in what she is"  
  
"She an X5.her designation is 817"  
  
"She posses many powers.."  
  
"And what about when she loses her soul?"  
  
"Powers like that can never lose a soul"  
  
Max punches the pasty woman in the face. "Sorry, she doesn't want to be part of it" Max picks up Alec off the ground and walks away. White looks at the two leaving.  
  
"452...and 494 you will never escape next time!"  
  
If you think who is this mysterious girl is. Just take a wild guess. She is a made-up character that I created. 


End file.
